


I am Luna

by TravelingSoul



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingSoul/pseuds/TravelingSoul
Summary: A short poem about The Princess of The Night
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poems from Equestria





	I am Luna

I soar acrose the night sky,  
To do my job as I fly.  
I raise the moon and the stars,  
After the darkness start to fall.  
I fight nightmares in your hearth,  
To protect your soul from the dark.  
This is my duty as a princess,  
I am Luna and you are my witness.


End file.
